On Rainy Days
by Re Altan
Summary: Di bawah payung biru ini, ia merasakan degupan jantungnya yang tak biasa. Melirik sekali lagi dengan siapa ia tengah berbagi payung, rasanya tak mungkin. Tapi masa' iya? [Mayuzumi X OC Fem!Kuroko] [ONE SHOOT]


**On Rainy Days**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre: Drama, fluff**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro x OC (Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya)**

 **###`**

Cuaca Tokyo terlihat sedang tidak bersahabat, warna langitnya persis dengan rambut kelabunya yang baru saja ia keramas dengan _shampoo_ beraroma buah – membuat Mibuchi yang kebetulan sekamar dengannya kesal karena tetesan terakhir _shampoo_ -nya dipakai oleh si pendiam itu – merasa bosan karena sejak kemarin ia tidak keluar hotel sama sekali, ia pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. _Toh_ tim basketnya takkan mengadakan kegiatan apapun karena besok mereka sudah harus kembali ke Kyoto dan dia sendiri juga harus belajar dengan giat karena memang ini sudah tahun terakhirnya menjadi anak sekolahan. Bibirnya kini menipis tegas, baginya tahun terakhirnya ini cukup berkesan, ada perasaan yang cukup menyenangkan di benaknya tersendiri bisa mengikuti kejuaraan basket dan sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih pada Akashi untuk hal yang satu ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan sendirian dari hotel tempatnya menginap, pemuda 18 tahun itu kini menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah toko buku. Merasa akan menemukan buku incarannya di Tokyo, ia pun membuka pintu kaca tersebut dan masuk kedalam ruangan berhawa dingin dengan aroma khas buku yang sangat ia sukai. Sambutan dari penjaga toko pun terdengar di telinganya, tidak begitu banyak pengunjung yang datang, hanya ada beberapa pekerja kantoran dan anak sekolahan yang asyik di rak manga.

Manik kelabunya menelusuri satu-persatu deretan _light novel_ yang berada di ujung ruangan toko, sesekali ia mengambil salah satu novel, mengamati sampulnya kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula. Hingga kini pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang ada di rak sebelah, sesosok gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut panjang melewati bahu sedang berjinjit mencoba meraih buku yang letaknya jauh dari jangkauannya. Sejujurnya, ia ingin membiarkan gadis itu dan tidak peduli jika nanti semua buku di rak itu jatuh berserakan akibat ulahnya, tapi entah mengapa orang-orang di sekelilingnya tidak ada yang mau membantu gadis itu. Jangankan membantu, melirik pun tidak.

Gadis itu kini melompat, namun usahanya gagal. Ia tidak cukup tinggi untuk menggapainya, ia terlalu pendek. "Seharusnya kau menggunakan tangga yang ada disana, _chibi_." Sarkasnya dengan tangan yang meraih buku incaran si gadis tersebut dan memberikannya sambil memasang wajah cuek andalannya.

" _Doumo_." Ujarnya pelan yang kemudian menerima buku dan menatap Mayuzumi datar.

Merasa _de javu_ dengan sikap dan wajah gadis tersebut, otak Mayuzumi kini mencoba mengingat-ingat orang-orang yang pernah ditemuinya. Kini mereka beradu pandang, manik lebar sebiru langit cerah yang menatapnya datar itu membuat Mayuzumi terperangah, ' _Mana mungkin'_ pikirnya seolah menolak kenyataan yang kemudian pergi begitu saja karena ia pribadi tidak suka mengobrol lama dengan orang asing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tokyo tidak mengecewakannya, ia bisa mendapatkan tiga buah _light novel_ kesukaannya yang merupakan barang langka di Kyoto. Seusai membayar semua barang pembeliannya, dan tangannya sudah menimang-nimang belanjaannya – karena tidak sabar ingin membacanya – kini ia keluar dari toko buku sembari melihat langit yang makin kelabu berharap ia masih sempat untuk kembali ke hotel tanpa kehujanan. Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tetesan air dari langit menghentikannya duluan. Yang awalnya hanya sebuah rintikan kini berubah menjadi hujan yang cukup deras, ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah di emperan toko buku karena sejak meninggalkan hotel ia tahu akan begini jadinya.

" _Ale_? Hujan…" Sebuah suara menginterupsinya, ia melirik ke sisi kanannya dan mendapati ada si gadis manis yang tadi ia bantu mengambil buku. Detik kemudian manik biru langit itu menatap balik ke arahnya, " _Nii_ -san yang tadi." Ujarnya datar tanpa emosi, "Kau tidak membawa payung?"

"Tsk, kalau aku membawa payung, dari tadi juga aku sudah pergi dari sini." Sahut Mayuzumi dingin membuat gadis di sampingnya itu mengangguk pelan.

"Hotel menginapmu jauh?"

"Aku menginap di hotel sekitar sini." Jawabnya yang detik kemudian terperangah, " _Chotto_ … dari mana kau tau kalau aku – ."

"Kau terburu-buru?" Gadis itu memotong ucapannya.

Mayuzumi melempar pandangan tak mengerti pada gadis itu, "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

" _Nii_ -san terburu-buru?"

Merasa tidak direspon sama sekali, akhirnya ia menyerah. Gadis ini sepertinya tidak akan peduli walau ia meneriakinya, " _Betsu ni_." Sahut Mayuzumi setengah kesal.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku duluan." Ujar gadis tersebut yang membuat Mayuzumi terperangah saat ia membuka payung biru bawaannya. "Terimakasih untuk yang tadi." Permisinya yang entah mengapa membuat perasaan Mayuzumi sebal tak karuan. Setelah bertanya basa-basi tidak jelas, sekarang gadis yang kelihatannya masih 15 tahun itu malah pergi begitu saja.

"Oii, tunggu!"

Seruan Mayuzumi menghentikan langkah gadis itu, "Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

Manik birunya mengedip tak paham karena melihat Mayuzumi sudah memasang wajah sebal, kemudian ia berujar setelah akhirnya mengerti, "Kalau _nii_ -san terburu-buru, aku akan menawarkan payung. Kau tadi bilang sedang menginap di hotel sekitar sini, kebetulan itu searah dengan rumahku."

Hilang sudah dugaan jelek Mayuzumi tadi, walau dikata ia memang sedang tidak terburu-buru untuk kembali ke hotel, tapi tetap saja menunggu hujan reda itu sangat membosankan. Apalagi ia hanya orang asing disini, tidak ada tujuan lagi. "Heh, _chibi_. Bisa kau antar aku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, tubuhnya yang ada di bawah payung sedikit bergeser memberikan tempat untuk Mayuzumi yang akan satu payung dengannya. Pemuda 18 tahun itu kini berlari ke sisi gadis itu dan mengambil alih payungnya setelah merasakan kepalanya menyentuh kerangka besi payung. Hujan sore itu masih terasa deras, Mayuzumi menunduk dan melihat celana jeans yang dipakainya sudah setengah basah. Ia menghela nafas dan melirik gadis disampingnya yang masih saja diam. Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk membuka pembicaraan, tapi sepertinya _partner_ payungnya ini punya sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya, ini membuat Mayuzumi sedikit jengah dan bingung ingin membuka pembicaraan seperti apa.

" _Nii_ -san…"

Mendengar suara lembut yang menyeru padanya, membuat Mayuzumi sedikit lega karena tidak harus dirinya yang membuka percakapan duluan.

" _Nani_?"

"Permainan basketmu hebat." Ujarnya datar yang mengundang rasa heran dalam benak Mayuzumi, "Meskipun agak sedikit membosankan." Seketika genggaman tangannya pada payung menjadi erat.

"Oii, kau mau menghinaku?"

"Pertandingan final yang sengit."

"Kau tidak dengar ucapanku barusan ya?!"

"Meski begitu, _Nii_ -san terlihat tidak ingin menyerah."

Ia menoleh pada tubuh tinggi Mayuzumi yang langkahnya sudah terhenti sejak ia berseru tadi, manik biru gadis tersebut menatap lekat iris kelabu lelaki dihadapannya, sampai akhirnya Mayuzumi berdecih, "Kau ini… menyebalkan."

"… _Nii_ -san _wa kakkoi_."

Ini kali pertama ia merasa wajahnya memanas, gadis ini… sama sekali tidak mau mendengar ucapannya dan lebih memilih mengutarakan isi kepalanya yang entah mengapa terdengar aneh namun sangat manis di akhirnya. Meski ini bukan kali pertama ia mendengar ada gadis yang memujinya, namun entah mengapa malah terdengar berbeda jika yang mengucapkannya adalah si manik biru ini. Dadanya kini merasakan degupan asing di jantungnya, Mayuzumi menatap lekat-lekat wajah gadis dihadapannya hingga ia menyadari betapa cantiknya si pemilik manik sebiru langit ini. Hujan perlahan mulai mereda, namun mereka berdua masih tidak bergeming dan memilih untuk saling bertatapan di bawah payung.

"Oii, _chibi_ …"

"Hm?" Kali ini gadis itu menyahut pelan seruan Mayuzumi.

"Siapa namamu?"

"… Kuroko Tetsuna _desu_."

 **####``**

 **Tidak ada** _ **omake**_ **untuk** _ **one shoot**_ **ini krn gue sendiri udah pusing mau lanjutin ini kayak gimana lagi. ini udah dibuat sejak September tapi jadi tertahan karena gue bener-bener sibuk. Belum lagi gue telat publish cerita ini karena gak punya kuota, kkkkk.**

 _ **Thx**_ **yang udah rela baca dan nyempetin untuk** _ **review**_ **…** _ **see ya at another story**_

 **[finished: Bandung, January 30, 2017]**


End file.
